


Not Quite a Suit and Tie

by ALC_Punk



Category: The Equalizer (TV 2021)
Genre: Character Study, Community: halfamoon, Episode Related, Gen, Mel Enjoys Her Job, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Mel prepares for Robyn's little sortie (or should that be "rescue mission").
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	Not Quite a Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short bit inserting into the first episode of the series (if you can't tell, I really liked Mel). Also, part of the "throw words at the screen" plan for Halfamoon, even if none of them make any sense. And this kept growing.

Mel finishes checking over her kit, fingers finding no scuffs or scratches on the rifle. It's been a while since she pulled this old friend (and enemy) out, and she can't have it breaking in the middle of the action. Wouldn't be good for her or Robyn. The smell of the gun oil wafts up, and surrounds her, sending her blood flowing, adrenaline pumping. 

Underlying the oil and metal, is that whiff of dry sand and acrid smoke that it always seems to retain, long after she's used it in a combat zone. 

It reminds her of all of the times she's used this to do what she was good at, what she was trained for. Skills she doesn't really need anymore, with a bar to run. Skills she's not letting go to waste, thanks to Robyn. Not that the bar ever made her feel idle, after all, it's the perfect mix of hustle and bustle to apply her skills to.

Not like everyone has a safe house ready to go at the drop of the hat, or two years after the last time you've seen a person. But old friends in this business are always good to keep in the back of your mind. 

Her cell beeps, and she pulls up the text, mouth quirking in a smile. Time to get things set on the ground. 

The bag rustles as she stows the rifle, tucking in the bits and pieces around it. Just a regular work-out bag for an obviously sporty young woman. No one's going to look twice at her as she walks through the city to her destination. 

From there, she'll have a perfect in, out, and escape in an emergency. She pulls the zipper, slings the strap over her shoulder and heads out, stride confident.


End file.
